prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Belgium
'Basics' There are three network operators in Belgium: *'Proximus' *'Base' (by Telenet) *'Orange' (previously known as Mobistar) About 40 virtual operators (MVNOs) are active in the country, mostly on the Base network. '2G and 3G coverage' The whole country is covered by all three networks on 900 and 1800 MHz in 2G. 3G is on 900 and mostly 2100 MHz. Proximus has the best 3G coverage for most of the country, Orange has good 3G coverage in the north with lower coverage in the south but is catching up fast and Base has good allround 3G coverage but still not as good as Proximus. *Proximus Coverage *Base Coverage *Orange Coverage Apart from consulting the coverage maps from the providers, the Belgian Institute for Postal services and Telecomunications (BIPT/IBPT), which is the national regulator, publishes an interactive coverage map on its website. '4G/LTE coverage ' The three providers use 800 Mhz, 1800 MHz and 2600 MHz bands and offer 4G/LTE to their prepaid customers and most MVNOs. Base reaches 90%, Proximus and Orange 99% coverage of the population by LTE at the end of 2015. SIM card registration ''' The Belgian parliament has approved legislation bringing an end to anonymous prepaid cards in 2016. This new rule has taken effect in December 2016. A newly sold SIM card will only start working once it's registered. Identification of prepaid users takes place in two ways: *When the SIM card is bought in a shop, the customer’s ID card or passport will be scanned and their data transmitted to the operator. *When bought online, identification is made via the customer’s e-identity card, e-signature, certified contract or e-payment transaction with a Belgian bank account (Bancontact payment). Some MVNO's have opted to allow registration only via an online process without any confirmed facility to arrange registration in a shop. That is the reason why the offers from '''Mobile Vikings '''and Scarlet are not mentioned on the list. The online way remains only viable for residents of Belgium carrying an e-identity card, an e-residence permit or who have a Belgian bank account. For visitors this means, that registration has to be made in an operator's shop and you shouldn't buy SIM cards online, as you will not be able to activate them. Some shops have continued to sell SIM cards without proper registration. This is not recommended as you can be shut off anytime. The new rules also apply to all existing prepaid cards in service. Users had to identify themselves by July 7th, 2017 or find their SIM cards to be blocked except for dialling emergency lines. If blocked, it's still possible to unblock the SIM card until expiry date by visiting an operator's shop. Belgium is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Most Belgian providers offer roaming data without any restrictions. For specifics about the new regulation check European Union chapter and every provider below. '''BASE Base was taken over from KPN by Telenet in 2017. They have excellent coverage in the Flanders (Dutch speaking part) including Brussels. In Wallonia (French speaking part) you may have less coverage in the more remote area's. This network hosts most of the MVNOs in Belgium. Their 2G covers 99.9%, 3G 99.5% and 4G/LTE 90% of the population at the end of 2015. 'Availability' Their prepaid product called B-prepaid+ ''is sold in Base shops store locator for € 15 or online for € 5 but sent to a Belgium postal address. This amount is fully converted into credit. 4G/LTE is included without a surcharge. Mini micro SIM and nano SIM sizes are sold. For registration as a foreigner you'll need to visit a Base store and show your passport or other ID. '''Recharges' For recharges you are limited to vouchers called Easy Cards sold all over the country or directly at Base shops, as online top-ups require a Belgium bank card. They give out monthly domestic minutes, texts and data for top-ups as a free bonus: * € 10 top-up: 60 Base or 30 allnet mins, 250 SMS, 100 MB data as bonus * € 15 top-up: 120 Base or 60 allnet mins, 1000 SMS, 500 MB data as bonus * € 20 top-up: 240 Base or 120 allnet mins, unlimited SMS, 1 GB data as bonus Check balance by *444#. 'Data feature packs' Default rate is 0.50 EUR per MB. The option "Surf & mail" can be activated on the cards to more data: *Surf & mail 5: 100 MB for 30 days - 5 EUR, activation: 'SURF5' *Surf & mail 10: 2 GB for 30 days - 10 EUR, activation: 'SURF10' To activate, text code to 1914. For overuse or after 30 days you will surf on the default rate. The packs can be booked as many times as you like. European Roaming As of 15th June 2017, the Surf & mail packages as well as the default rate of 0.50 EUR per MB also apply for usage in EU countries + Norway and Iceland. The following package is available for use in Switzerland, Jersey and Monaco: * 1 GB for € 15, for activation text DataEuropePlus to 1914. Default rate in these countries is a heavy 3.00 EUR per MB 'More info' *APN: gprs.base.be *Username and Password: base *Website in English online Below is a selection of MVNOs that operate on Base network, reselling it bit cheaper: 'Allo RTL' Allo RTL is a MVNO on the Base network. You can only get their SIM in the French-speaking part of Belgium including Brussels. 4G/LTE is included. 'Availability ' SIM is sold in Base stores and Allo Telecom shops (store locator) in the French-speaking part mostly. The SIM costs 10 € and comes with 10 € of credit. Foreigners can register their SIM card in a Base shop showing an ID card or passport. Top-ups can by made with usual BASE vouchers of 5, 15 and 20 €, sold all over the country. Check balance by *444#. 'Data feature packs' Default rate is high 0.50 EUR per MB. Activation by texting SURF to 1957. The following only add-on pack for data is available and must be activated by texting the code to 1957: *1 GB for 30 days: 10 EUR, activation: 'DATA10' 'More info' *APN: gprs.base.be *Username and Password: base *Website only in French 'JIM Mobile' JIM Mobile is a MVNO on the Base network, which is sold in the Dutch speaking part of Belgium including Brussels mostly. Jim Mobile is on 4G/LTE too. 'Availability' You can get a prepaid SIM card online for free to be sent to a Belgium address or telecom shops in the Dutch speaking part of Belgium store locator. Top-ups can be made by usual Base vouchers sold all over the country. They remain valid for 12 months. To check balance text 'CONSULT' to 1984 or 1985 or dial *444#. They sell only one plan for prepaid, the Binge plan is no longer sold. 'Activation' Foreigners can register their SIM cards in a Base shop after identification. They will then register your account in either English, French or Dutch. Beware: If your account is registered in English, the MEGASURF bolt-on won't work. Insist that they register you in French or Dutch. When you SMS "MEGASURF", make sure you'll get a text back confirming that it's on. When you text the bolt-on name to 1985 you will get the text in return in French. If you text to 1984 the confirmation will be sent in Dutch. Recharges For topping up you get data, minutes and texts a free bonus valid for 30 days: In case you top-up online (but only credit cards issued in EU may be accepted), the data bonus is doubled: * for top-up of € 5: 50 SMS * for a top-up of € 10: 200 MB (400 MB) and unlimited SMS * for a top-up of € 15: 500 MB (1 GB) 30 intra-net mins and unlimited SMS * for a top-up of € 20: 1 GB (2 GB), 60 intra-net mins and unlimited SMS Data feature packs Default rate is 0.20 EUR per MB. For more data you can add to the top-up bonus: *1 GB for 30 days: 5 €, activation: text 'MEGASURF' to 1984 or 1985 *2 GB for 30 days: 10 €, activation: text 'SURFMAX' to 1984 or 1985 European Roaming The data allowances are also applicable in EU countries. For use in Switzerland, Norway, Iceland and San Marino the following package can be booked * 1 GB for 30 days: 15 €, activation: text 'DATA EUROPE XL' to 1984 or 1985 'More info' *APN: gprs.base.be *Website available in Dutch and French only Ortel Ortel is a MVNO on the Base network including 4G/LTE, that is sold online and in many shops in across Belgium as well. In March 2017 they were bought by Lycamobile. Availability You can get a prepaid SIM card online for free to be sent to a Belgium address or many telecom and night-shops in Belgium store locator. It is possible to buy and activate and register the SIM card on the spot in the shops mentioned as "Shops, where I can register my SIM card" in the store locator. Top-ups can be made online (including Paypal) or by top-up vouchers sold in night-shops, supermarkets and gas stations. Call credits last 180 days since last recharge. To check remaining balance text 'BUNDLE' to 1966 Data feature packs Default rate is a whopping 0.50 EUR per MB, but there are these monthly data packages available: All packages include 4G/LTE speed where available. To check remaining data text 'BUNDLE' to 1966. All allowances can be used in the EU from 15 June 2017 without surcharges. 'More info' * APN: web.be * Username and Password: web * Website in Dutch, French, English and Polish: https://www.ortelmobile.be/en 'Vectone Mobile' Vectone Mobile is another MVNO aimed at the ethno market that in Belgium runs on the Base network in 2G and 3G, no 4G/LTE so far. Availability The easiest way to get a SIM card for free is to look in small phone and internet stores aimed at migrant workers. There you are supposed to make a recharge and be sure to do the registration there. Further top-ups are available online for €10, €20 or €30 using credit/debit cards, Paysafecard or even PayPal giving a bonus 10%, but valid for a shorter period. You can also top-up at Shell, Total or Esso stations, Alber Heijn supermarkets or Relay kiosks. Data feature packages Data usage outside the bundles is charged at 0.05 € per MB. They offer these data bundels valid for 30 days. A minimum of € 0.50 needs to be in your account to use internet. To verify your remaining data allowance, dial *6003#. All data bundles will be automatically renewed every 30 days. To stop auto-renewal, dial *6004#. Overuse at the default rate More info * APN:' '''webbe.mundio.com * Website in English: http://www.vectonemobile.be/en '''Carrefour Mobile' Carrefour Mobile is the brand of the retail chain Carrefour. It operates on the Base network in 2G and 3G. but no 4G/LTE. Availability The starter pack is exclusively sold in Carrefour stores (Carrefour hypermarket, Carrefour market and some Carrefour Express) (store locator). You should register your SIM card in the store showing your ID at the cash register. The SIM card is sold for € 15 with the same credit pre-loaded. In the same markets you can buy top-up vouchers of € 4, € 6, € 12, € 24 ,€ 36 and € 48. You should use your SIM card at least once per 6 months to keep it alive. Check balance by texting 'EURO' to 1988. Data feature packages Default rate is € 0.24 per MB. These monthly bundles are offered and can be used while roaming in the EU without surcharge: All bundles will auto-renew after 30 days, if not deactivated before. Before you activate another data bundle, you need to deactivate the previous before. Check balance by texting 'EURO' to 1988. More info * APN: carrefourdata.be * Username and password: carrefour * Website in French and Dutch: http://mobile.carrefour.eu/home.cfm 'Proximus' Proximus is still the market leader in Belgium with the best overall coverage in the country on 2G, 3G and 4G. They were the first to introduce 4G/LTE in 2012, now included in all prepaid offers and cover 99% of the population in 2016. Effective 2014 the capable iPhones of Apple are now supported on the 1800 MHz frequency of LTE as well. Accelerated LTE'+' has been introduced to major cities, but is not available on prepaid yet. All allowances can be used in the EU without surcharges. 'Availability' SIM cards called Pay&Go are available in Proximus stores and other points of sale. They come in different Pay&Go tariff lines (see below). Mini/Micro-Sims - mini- (2FF) with a push-out mechanism for micro-sim (3FF) and mano-SIMs - (4FF) are available on request. Go to a Proximus store to have your SIM registered showing passport or national ID. Top-ups can be done online for 10, 15, 20, 25 or 50 € (20 € not for Pay&Surf and only online), in most stores (Proximus Center, supermarkets, gas stations etc.). Pay&Go+ Pay & Go+ is their standard line with data and voice for a 10 € start-up fee with the same credit preloaded. Data is at 0.50 € per MB default. On this SIM you get unlimited domestic texts and a data bonus for every top-up. * for € 10: 100 MB bonus + another 100 MB, if topped up online * for € 15: 250 MB bonus + another 250 MB, if topped up online * for € 25: 500 MB bonus + another 500 MB, if topped up online Seperate data allowances for 31 days can be booked: * 250 MB for € 4.99. Dial #152*1# * 1 GB for € 9.99. Dial #151*1# To check remaining data allowance dial #152#. 'Pay & Surf' This is their data-only product aimed at tablets and modems. It's automatically shut off, if data amount is exceeded. The starter pack is for 10 € with 500 MB pre-loaded valid for 31 days. The following reload options are available and valid for 31 days: *500 MB + 250 MB bonus: € 0 *750 MB + 375 MB bonus: € 15 *1.250 GB + 625 MB bonus: € 25 *2.5 GB + 1.25 GB bonus: € 50 The bonus will be awarded if you reload at least 15 € within 30 days after your previous reload. Bonus is received after an additional top up in 31 days after topping up. All packages are valid for 31 days, credit is valid for a year. Credit can be checked with the #121# combination, bonus credit with #120#. More info * APN: internet.proximus.be * Website in English: http://www.proximus.be/en Orange '''(formerly called Mobistar) Mobistar has been rebranded into Orange in 2016. Orange's 3G network is better than that of Base and now nearly as good as Proximus and still catching up fast. 4G/LTE has started in 2014 and already covers 99% of the population. It's available to all prepaid costumers without surcharge: coverage map. From 11 June 2017 Orange scraps all surcharges for roaming in the EU. '''Availability SIM cards are available free of charge at Orange centers store locator but a top-up must be made right away. Orange verifies the identity of new prepaid customers before selling them SIM cards in their shops. So prepared to show a ID card or passport. As a promotion, Orange lets you test their SIM for free: for 2 days and max. of 250 MB. More allowances are awarded as bonus for recharges and not debited from the top-up amount. To check the remaining balance including data allowance dial #123*1. Tempo plans In 2016 their prepaid portfolio was totally changed: Kangourou/Kangoeroe, Dauphin/Dolfijn and Internet on Mobile plans are not available any more. They have been replaced by Tempo Easy, Tempo Touch and Tempo Giga. Regardless which starter kit you have bought, the basic plan can always be chosen by dialling #121#. All three plans consist of a top-up credit valid for 1 year that you can spend at their default rate. On top you get a bonus for every recharge depending on amount and plan. This bonus is valid for 31 days. For more data, they offer two packages taken from your credit: * 150 MB: 5 € * 500 MB: 10 € Activation is by code #123#. 'More info' *APN: mworld.be *Website in French or Dutch: http://www.orange.be 'Lycamobile ' Lycamobile from Britain has arrived in Belgium too and is giving out good rates for data. It operates as MVNO on the Orange network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. Lycamobile is the largest MVNO in Belgium 2017, offers competitive rates for national and international calls and data. Availability Their SIM card is sold online for free to be sent to a Belgian postal address or offline at many sales outlets (store locator). As all SIM cards need to be registered now, you'll need to go to one of their stores for registration showing your passport or ID card. Be sure to have it registered or you can be shut-off anytime. You are expected to make a top-up right away. Be sure to get one of the new PLUS cards. Old card can be switched to PLUS as described here. Only buy a Lycamobile SIM when they are able to register in at the point of purchase. 'Data feature packs' 0.12 EUR per MB charged when no data bundle is booked or used up. They offer a daily bundle for 1 EUR with 50 MB by activation *139*3001#. Furthermore, these monthly domestic data bundles are available and can only be activated on the new Lycamobile PLUS SIM cards: For activation type code and . They will auto-renew if not stopped by calling customer service 1976 from Lycamobile. All excess data will be charged with the default rate. Note that theses data packages are only available in Belgium and can't be used for EU roaming. EU roaming The packages mentioned above can't be used in the EU. The default rate of 12c per MB is charged instead. Lycamobile has issued these 4 combo plans with an EU roaming allowance instead: * Belgium Plan S: ''1 GB in Belgium and EU, 400 mins, 500 SMS - 10 EUR, activation: *139*2001# * ''Belgium Plan M: ''5 GB in Belgium of this max. 2.25 GB in the EU, 750 mins, unlimited SMS - 20 EUR or 10 EUR when bought with a new SIM card, activation: *139*2002# * ''Belgium Plan L: 7 GB in Belgium of this max. 3 GB in the EU, unlimited mins and SMS - 25 EUR or 12.50 EUR when bought with a new SIM card, activation: *139*2003# * Belgium Plan XL: 15 ''GB in Belgium of this max. 4 GB in the EU, unlimited mins and SMS - 35 EUR or 17.50 EUR when bought with a new SIM card, activation: *139*2008# 'More information' *APN: data.lycamobile.be *Username: lmbe (that's lowcase L, not capital i) *Password: plus * Tethering seems to be prohibited and blocked * Website in English '''Discontinued offers' * Red Bull Mobile The MVNO of the Austrian energy drink producer used to operate in Belgium on the Mobistar network from 2011-16. From 2016 all tariffs were migrated to Orange and the brand was closed in Belgium. * Aldi Talk Aldi Talk suspended its brand and all mobile services in Belgium from June 6th, 2017, because of the new registration rules. New SIM cards won't be activated anymore and all loaded credit on existing SIMs should be used by then, as their service has been terminated without replacement. * Scarlet Mobile Scarlet Belgium has stopped selling prepaid SIM cards as of 14th September 2017. Existing customers can continue to use prepaid services, but they will not connect any new prepaid customers, only postpaid subscribers. The change follows the introduction this year of personal registration requirements for prepaid users. Several other operators have also dropped or reduced their focus on prepaid as a result. * Mobile Vikings This MVNO is suspended from our list as it seems to rely entirely on online registration from December 2016. Unfortunately, you'll need an electronic Belgian ID card or local bank account for online activation. As these SIM cards are no more accessible to foreigners, they were taken off. Please inform us, when you were able to activate one of their SIMs as a non-Belgian resident. In the meantime, you should better stay away from them.Category:Europe Category:3/17 Category:Lycamobile Category:Orange